


Fluff and Names

by Leonawriter



Category: Ao no Exorcist | Blue Exorcist
Genre: Canon - Anime, F/M, Fluff, Post-Anime, Tails
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-22
Updated: 2014-03-22
Packaged: 2018-01-16 15:08:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1351882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leonawriter/pseuds/Leonawriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An idea I'd had based on some discussions I'd had, and thoughts that'd popped up occasionally.  Shiemi works herself up to say something. She perhaps doesn't realise how it'd end up being taken, but it's all right in the end.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fluff and Names

"Shiemi-san?"

It had been a couple of weeks since the world had nearly ended, and in some ways for some people, it had. It would take a while to get used to the world that had replaced it.

Some things hadn't changed, and that was something to be grateful for - like Yuki-chan still teaching in the exorcist cram school, despite a week's absence. Then again, it had taken everyone a while to get back into the swing of things after the Gehenna Gate was opened. Buildings were repaired, as were the barriers, and people needed the time to heal, to calm down, for things to return to normal.

Shiemi turned around, and was greeted by one thing that _had_ changed, and wouldn't go back to the way it had been. Yukio wasn't human any more, no matter how much he tried to hide it. Which, when Rin was so open and comfortable with himself, made her feel somewhat awkward about the whole thing. She wanted both of them to feel at ease, not just one.

So she smiled at him as he approached, just as she always had.

"Ah, Yuki-chan! I, er..."

"Is everything all right for you?"

She nodded, biting her lip and trying not to let on that she could see that his tail had come loose underneath his long coat, and she could see it puffing up ever so slightly even as he spoke, and she was trying _so hard_ to resist pointing it out, because that would mean he'd hide it again.

"I- I actually kind of wanted to say something, actually!"

She was blushing, she knew she was, and now she could see that it was making him feel awkward, which only made her feel even more awkward herself about the whole thing.

"You know that you can talk to me about anything, Shiemi-san."

"I-it's about that! I mean... Rin does, and he hasn't even known me as long as you have, and... I thought..."

She trailed off for a moment, not noticing the subtleties of Yukio blinking, sighing, and taking off his glasses to clean them.

"So I thought that after everything, Yuki-chan shouldn't have to call me 'san' any more! Just 'Shiemi' would be fine!"

Yukio froze in the middle of rubbing at a particular mark, eyes wide and staring into some sort of middle distance. His tail, too, had stilled.

"Ah - thank you, Shiemi-s-" he stopped himself, and in the pause put his glasses back on, and she smiled at him when he looked her way again. "Shiemi?"

He hesitated, clearly not used to saying her name like that, but - clearly she couldn't be mistaken in thinking his tail was wagging?

She giggled, a hand to her mouth, unable to hold her reaction in. He looked at her in confusion but the tail just kept moving, which only made it harder for her to stop.

"Ah...?"

"N-nothing! It's nothing, Yuki-chan!"

"If you say so, Shiemi-s- Shiemi."

 _Shiemi_. Just 'Shiemi'.

She actually sort of liked it.


End file.
